


The City's Calling

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Dear Tony [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 words, An Actual Drabble, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Letter, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), moving on with life, short and sweet, very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: They're leaving the cabin.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Dear Tony [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608019
Kudos: 9





	The City's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This letter was written 4 years after **Avengers Endgame**.

We're moving back to the city. 

It's time. 

Don't worry, I'm not selling the cabin ~~I never will~~ , just closing it up. We will still come back to it sometimes on the weekends or when we need a break from the city. 

But it's not really home anymore. It hasn't been home to me since we lost you, Tony.

I've bought a penthouse apartment for Morgan and me in Manhattan. She is so _excited_ that we're going to be living in the big city, closer to her friends and to her school. 

~~We'll be closer to Peter this way too.~~


End file.
